detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Dimensional Sniper
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #FF0040; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Theme song: |Love Searchlight |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #FF0040; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev movie: |« Private Eye in the Distant Sea |- !Next movie: |Sunflowers of Inferno » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of movies |} Dimensional Sniper is the 18th movie in the Detective Conan franchise. It was released in Japan on April 19, 2014. Gadgets introduced Cast |} Gadgets |} Case 'Situation ' After participating in the opening ceremony, Conan, Agasa, Ran, and the Detective Boys are enjoying the view from the observation deck of the 635-metre tall Bell Tree Tower. Suddenly, a bullet breaks through a window and strikes a man's chest, causing everyone to panic. Conan stays calm and, using the zoom function on his tracking glasses to follow the path of the bullet to its source, spots the sniper. He and Masumi Sera, who had been present at the Tower as part of an assignment to shadow the victim, pursue the fleeing culprit on Masumi's motorcycle, but the chase takes a violent turn when the suspect uses a handgun and even hand grenades to take out his pursuers. Even the FBI get involved in the chase, but the culprit and the mysteries of the sniping end up vanishing into the ocean. The investigation turns up a connection to the special United States Navy squadron, the Navy SEALS and other former US military officers working in Japan. However, the first sniping was just the beginning; as more people are shot, the citizens of Tokyo panic! What is the meaning of the rifle case and dice left behind? As his investigation progresses, Conan soon finds himself in the sniper's crosshairs, only to be saved by Masumi who intervenes and takes the bullet in his stead. And, in the background, Subaru Okiya begins to make his move... |} |} |} |} |} |} |} 'People ' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= The sniper/culprit is Kevin Yoshino, while the entire murder plan was created by his master Timothy Hunter. Kevin became Hunter's student and helped him carry out the plan because he wanted to repay Hunter for saving his life during their war operations in the Middle East. |} The reason for the serial killings was that Waltz was jealous of Hunter's achievements, which belittled his own actions. Waltz set Hunter up so he wouldn't get the Silver Star. He even ordered Murphy to assassinate Hunter, but the bullet failed to kill him, although a fragment of it remained in Hunter's skull and damaged his optical nerves, severely impairing him. Yoshino eventually discovered the deception, but Waltz destroyed the evidence before it could be used in court, driving Hunter into conceiving his revenge plan. The five murder scenes geographically combine to a pentagon, which marks the five points of a Silver Star. |} |} Kevin attempted to kill Waltz, but Conan saved the latter by kicking a ball at him to knock him out of the bullet's way. Kevin then attempted to kill Conan, but Subaru saved him. |} Ran, unaware of Conan's plan of saving Ayumi decided to went after Kevin herself but was tripped over and ended up being Kevin's target, but was saved thanks to a combined effort from Conan and Subaru, and she managed to took him down after that. In the end, Subaru Okiya answers a call from James Black with Shuichi Akai's voice. Music End credit music: [http://detectiveconan96.wikia.com/wiki/Love_Searchlight Love Searchlight] by Kou Shibasaki Movie soundtrack: [http://detectiveconan96.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Conan_%22Dimensional_Sniper%22_Original_Soundtrack Movie 18 soundtrack] Gallery Trivia *An official trailer was shown following Lupin III vs. Detective Conan: The Movie. *This is the first movie to feature FBI agents Shuichi Akai and Andre Camel, as well as Masumi Sera. It's also the first non-crossover movie to feature Jodie Starling and James Black, who have previously appeared in Lupin III vs. Detective Conan: The Movie. *'Dimensional Sniper' is currently the third highest grossing film in the Detective Conan franchise. *Even though Hunter was the main suspect until his murder, it was already shown that he's not the sniper at the beginning of the movie, as he can be seen walking on the street while the real culprit is escaping on bike. *This film may have a reference to the film Silence of the Lambs - a scene in this film which the culprit watches Jodie Starling through night vision goggles closely mirrors that of the Silence of the Lambs scene where the murderer watches Clarice Starling through night vision goggles. *The cars shown in this movie were a Blue BMW 3-Series F30 (Moriyama). See also *Movies *The Coded Invitation *Federal Bureau of Investigation References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Movies